


no song without you

by engrStx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engrStx/pseuds/engrStx
Summary: Title from Honne, because this was on repeat when I wrote this and I have no idea what to put as title.An exploration into the dynamics of a polyamorous relationship between Soonyoung, Jihoon, and Seokmin. Partly due to their shoot for Going Magazine.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 12





	1. Soonyoung

Jihoon doesn't like to walk home.

That is, to walk alone. Because in nearly a fifth of his life, he flew solo. No siblings to look up to or bother for fun. He isn't the first to make a move, but he is grateful for the companionship.

Scratch that, because it has gone beyond companions and now within the realm of romantics.

He never gave thought to having one, but even if he did, he'd only expect one.

But no, said the deities. I'll give you two.

He glances upon the stretch of food businesses, all bustling with students like him. Tired and a little bit hopeless in their last effort to make it out of the semester alive.

An arm slung upon his shoulders. It's hope personified. The demigod bore from Helios, with his smile so wide. 

"Where are you up to this time?" Seokmin planted a sniffling kiss unto Jihoon's temple before walking in pace with the latter.

"My classes are done for the day, so I'm gonna nap before burning midnight oil again." 

"Jihoon." he stopped.

"Why?" 

"Just sleep early this time around. You've been doing it for days straight. Take a break." 

"Where is Soonyoung, anyway?" 

"Now you worry about him, too?" That teasing smile he always flashes. Always gets Jihoon's heart to do triple-axles. 

"No? I mean, you're his boyfriend, right?" 

"We. We're his boyfriends. And besides, he's gonna drink his worries away for today." 

"And you let him?" 

"Yes, I mean he's doing everything to save whatever he can. He deserves it so why not?" 

Jihoon left the younger standing. "This is gonna be a long night."

"What? Wait for me, Jihoon! Tell me why!"

Seokmin ran to catch Jihoon.

* * *

The banging door gave the answer, and it's only 9 in the evening. The night has barely started. 

"I'll get it!" presented Seokmin, rushing towards the door.

Standing at the doorstep is Mingyu and Chan, who supports a Soonyoung whose balance has been drifted away by alcohol. 

"Stand straight, Soonyoung. We're already here." Mingyu whispered to him.

"Straight? Fuck, I'm straight as a damn noodle." he blabbed, mouth reeking of that pungent scent. 

"Get him to the couch." to which the two continued to drag Soonyoung's feet. 

"Classic Soonyoung. A piece of work whenever he goes beyond his tolerance." uttered Seungcheol, their designated driver. 

"You didn't drink, hyung?" 

"A little bit, but I still have classes tomorrow afternoon." 

"Lucky you, with all the restraint you have." 

"All done." the men responsible for maintaining his boyfriend's balance now walked back to the door. 

"Can I offer anything?" 

"No, it's good. We'll get going then." Chan bade goodbye. 

"Sorry for the trouble, "he apologized. "Again."

"Nah, he's the life of the party, so all is forgiven. Good night!" The eldest greeted before walking back to their sedan. 

He waves his hand in the air before locking the door. To his surprise, Jihoon stood at the living room with them, with a towel pooling in a basin of warm water. 

"I thought you couldn't be bothered with studying?" 

"The sooner we get over this, the sooner I'd get back on my notes." 

He approached Soonyoung. 

"Fair enough." Seokmin accepted the idea. "I'll get him a cup of tea."

"Sure." replied Jihoon, as he sat beside Soonyoung, whose head fell face flat on the cushion. 

Jihoon pulled him up by the shoulders and unbuttoned his tiger print polo shirt to let his body cool down. 

"Wasted tiger," he squeezed the towel. "A very wasted tiger."

Soonyoung? he smiled. Because moments when Jihoon acknowledged his furry persona are countable.

Jihoon begins damping the wet towel unto Soonyoung's face. He sweeps the hair strands atop his forehead to the side, so he can clean it too. His gentle taps descended to his neck perspiring like it's summer, down to his torso and faint abs. 

"It tickles!" he playfully wiggled, eyes crinkled as it always had been. 

Jihoon proceeds to the arms that reek of alcohol. What would a drunk Soonyoung be without involving emotions? 

Soonyoung's eye smile now flowing with tears, his voice sobbing. Seokmin arrived in time to place the cup of Earl Grey on the coffee table and sit on the other side of the weeping tiger cub. 

"Why are you crying, hyung?" his empathy begins to emanate from Seokmin. 

"It's just, thank you." 

His arms slithered to the abdomen of the two beside him, pulling them close before continuing. 

"Thank you for everything. I...love you both so much."

"We love you, too," whispered Seokmin. 

"Sometimes, I think I do not deserve having you guys with me. I am sorry for creating so much mess." 

"Don't sweat it, it may be a mess but it's a good, manageable kind of mess. Don't beat yourself up because of that." Jihoon consoled with his fingers tangled in Soonyoung's hair, fidgeting with the strands. 

Seokmin lifted his head up to wipe Soonyoung's tears before asking.

"Do you want to sleep, hyung?"

Kwon Soonyoung nodded. 

"We can't carry you to the bed, so is it okay if you'd sleep in the couch?" 

"Stay here...I mean, at least before i fall asleep." Soonyoung held on to Jihoon's wrist. 

"I'll get the blankets." Jihoon removed the grip in his wrists and stood up.

Seokmin prepped Soonyoung's temporary bed. Removing anything that would hinder a serene slumber. Jihoon, meanwhile, took a blanket along some other stuff. 

"You're still reviewing? It's 1 in the morning already." his fingers pointed at the reviewers he made. 

"Sorry, I have to," he apologized, then looked at Soonyoung. "Besides, he wouldn't like it if he only saw one instead of two." 

Jihoon handed him the blanket. He puts the index cards full of multicolored highlighters on the table and helped him tuck the tiger cub in to sleep. He was nearer to the face and noticed the remnants of tears on his face. 

With the cuffs of his sweater, he wipes them off; catching some traces of alcohol scented saliva on it.

"I'll take care of this. Go on and review." suggested Seokmin. 

Lee Jihoon planted a tender kiss on the forehead of Soonyoung before returning to the relentless hustle of student life. 

* * *

A headache. Not really a nice way to say "Good morning." 

Soonyoung clutched his head, mind in a little disarray, but clear enough to act like it's okay. 

"Here's coffee." Jihoon brought two mugs. 

"Where's Seokmin?" 

"He... he had morning classes."

"And y-" 

"Mine's after lunch. So I'll be handling you for the meantime." 

Soonyoung smiles at the moment, but short-lived as he sees the reviewers he had.

"Did you sleep, Jihoon?" 

"Yep." he sipped. 

The body sucks at lying. Jihoon's eyes formed bags bigger than anyone's emotional baggage. 

"Do you want to nap, for a little while?"

"No, it's fine. I still have to review." 

Jihoon put his mug down when Soonyoung pulled him to his side, hands locked in the former's waist. 

"What are you doing? Did you listen?" a slightly agitated Jihoon exclaimed. 

"Yeah, but think about it. Power naps would energize you and retain the stuff you read last night." 

"But.." 

"I'll wake you up two hours before your exam. Don't worry."

To that, he sighs in agreement. Because he preached this to them and they gladly obliged. The irony of it all. An advice that you yourself told others but you cannot even adhere to it. An advice that you should be giving to yourself.

Soonyoung locked Jihoon's free hand with his. Tips of Jihoon's hair touching his cheek. Little did he know that it didn't take long for him to snooze off. 


	2. Seokmin

"Here, let me pull that for you." offered Seokmin to a woman struggling with her cane on one hand and the foldable trolley on the other. 

It is perhaps his nature, to be of help to anyone. He embodies the quote of Abraham Lincoln.

With malice towards none, with charity for all.

"Where are you heading, halmeoni?" Seokmin asked.

"Here's fine. I can take if from here."

"Are you sure? I can go with you if you..."

"No, son," the elderly woman tapped his arms. ", Thank you for helping."

"Okay, have a great day!" he handed the trolley back to her and smiled before walking to his college.

This moment is just one out of many, because he exudes genuine selflessness and innocence.

"Ah, good boy Seokmin's at it again."

"Jeonghan hyung, it's not like that."

Behind him is his friends who simultaneously gets tired of Seokmin's kindness and wants to protect him from evil.

Wonwoo tousled his hair, out of fondness.

"Hyung, stop!"

"Where is Jisoo anyways?" the wait frustrated Jeonghan till he heard the honk from Joshua's car. The windows rolled down. 

"I now know why they're late." 

"Blaming me for needing a early morning Americano fix?" Seungkwan at the shotgun, sipping from his medium sized cup. 

"Just get in. I don't want another earful from Mr. Greyson." To which Jeonghan, Wonwoo, and Seokmin got in the back seat. 

The sun glinting at the black-tinted windows. Another day, another opportunity to redeem oneself or to fuck oneself up.

The universe dictated that for today, 

Jisoo fucks up, stepping on the brakes seconds enough to cause slight deformation on the trunk of the vehicle. 

The vibration from the suddenness, only to be awaken by enraged banging on the hood and the driver's window. 

The fight instinct came in control of their minds. Jisoo is no longer pleased by the demeanor of what seems to be a man of his age, opening his door to confront calmly. The rest of them followed suit, stand by and ready for a good old-fashioned brawl. 

The man is accompanied as well, and no hesitation when taking their driver by the collar. 

"You dumb shit! Better pay for this or I'll call the cops." 

"What kind of stupid driver tries to beat the red light and fails then brakes all of a sudden blame me? A fucking dimwit." 

The angered driver kicks Jisoo on his abdomen. For Seokmin, he will never tolerate a single hand be raised to harm the people that matters to him, let alone a foot. 

What happened next froze everyone out of suprise. Seokmin's clenched fist came flying to their batchmate's face. Jeonghan and Wonwoo quickly took him by his biceps, preventing anymore chaos. 

"Let's go." said Seungkwan, entering the back seat. Wonwoo carried Jisoo to the front passenger seat while Jeonghan went with Seokmin to the back. Wonwoo will be driving for now. 

Wonwoo starts the ignition and reverses before leaving. 

No one spoke until Seungkwan broke the ice. 

"Seokmin, I-" 

"That was so awesome! When will I see you kick ass? Wow." their driver Wonwoo was most excited. 

Everyone was elated. Everyone but Jeonghan, whose attention was diverted by a notification.

"Oh no."

* * *

"I can't find him! He just ran away after the exam." explained Seungkwan.

The worry got to Soonyoung and Jihoon. They have agreed to make time to their precious Seokmin, to shower him with affection as deserved of this sunshine on Earth. 

It was in these moments when they understand. 

That whatever happened, it was so convoluted it got to him. 

"He's not in the lounge." Wonwoo said. 

"He's not in the library." added Joshua. 

"Have you seen Seokmin, hyung?" Soonyoung asked an approaching Jeonghan.

"Hmm, I don't know where, but I think I know why."

Jeonghan pulled his phone out and unlocked it. He scrolled down before showing everyone. It was a video.

Someone quote retweeted Seokmin with a video of him punching their batch mate. Captioned "this u?" and a fire storm of hate blazed under the replies.

"One of our batchmates kicked Joshua, after blaming him for his own fault and Seokmin didn't hold back."

Whereas Soonyoung is furious, Jihoon is saddened. He grabbed Soonyoung's hand heating up. "Calm down."

"Why would I? That jerk used his actions without context to find clout and hatred! He defended his friend! I swear to-"

"Soonyoung, I am angry, too. But right now, we don't need more fuel to the fire. He needs us the most, so..."

The ringtone playing. On Jihoon's phone. He picked up.

"Seokmin?"

"Jihoon, where are you?" Seokmin is sobbing.

Jihoon lifted his finger to shush everyone. 

"Soonyoung and I are here at the hallway. Do you want us to come?"

"Yes. Please, I'm here at the rooftop. Hurry up."

"Okay, we'll be there." ended Jihoon.

"We'll handle this. Let's go."

"Okay. See you later." Wonwoo spoke as he pulled the others for a quick snack.

Soonyoung and Jihoon worked their legs up to climb the stairs within minutes; and in 5 minutes they reached the top. Never mind all the perspiration. As they opened the door, a Seokmin crouched on the floor, arms hugging his folded legs; head hiding low. 

They tread the mess of the rooftop. When they reached him, they knelt and melted into a hug.

"Hey, are you okay?" inquired Soonyoung.

"I didn't mean it. I didn't do anything wrong, right?" Seokmin in his broken voice necessitated validation.

Jihoon kissed the temple gently. "No, of course not. You just defended your friend. It's them who are at fault. Right, Soonyoung?"

Seokmin had gained some courage to lift his head up to look at his boyfriends.

"Yeah. Besides, we're here to defend you online. And if that doesn't work, they have to go through me."

"And me too. So don't worry about anything, okay? We got you." Jihoon cupped his cheeks and wiped the tears with his fingers. 

Seokmin lit up once more, pulling his hyungs closer.

"Thank you so much."

"Hey, I would have done the same thing if I were you." Soonyoung assured. 

"Honestly, he would have done so much more than that if he was you." corrected Jihoon, which brought a few laughs. 

Soonyoung and Jihoon stood up to help him get on his feet. They walk out of the stockroom together. Each level they descended, they'd fill Seokmin with the words they ought to say to him. The admiration they have for the ever pure Lee Seokmin.

As they step out of the building, Seokmin's friends came running to them. Panting heavily, with a lot to say. A hodge-podge of voices telling the same story.

"Stop!" Seungkwan halted the rambling. "Here."

Seungkwan showed his phone screen to him. It was another video, the full footage. From one of his blockmates who knew him better.

"You don't have to worry anymore, Seok." guaranteed by his hyung Jeonghan.

Jihoon spared no effort and embrace Seokmin. Soonyoung did too. And so did his friends. A hug-fest from people that matter most Seokmin.

"See? Everything will turn out just fine."

And Seokmin? He can't wish for anything better. A shower of affection? The entire Nile river's worth of love for him, bringing his lips to curve upward and lingering with his eyes closed. 

**Author's Note:**

> go freak out in my [carrd](https://carat-engr.carrd.co/)


End file.
